


Friends

by KyrieFortune



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Gen, Necessary OOC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she ever wanted were friends, and she would have done anything to have and keep them. When she found them, it was too late - for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dangan Ronpa kink meme on Dreamwidth, prompt about mastermind!AU - Original link here http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/558.html?thread=1635886#cmt1635886
> 
> Yes, it's a mastermind!Sakura AU, don't ask why, I hate myself as well

**Y** ou always tried your best to be a good friend, but nobody wanted to be her friend, you ruined the mood with your weird interests they said. Since when you had started to go to school, they broke your heart, and you grew up, keeping your sadness in. Few people liked you, only one really loved you, and then he went away too, and you were too desperate and too miserable because you had nobody to tell your feeling to.  
Nobody ever liked you.  
But then, you had the letter and you went to that high school of hope, but what hope you had, you are ugly and scary, you had no hope of anything changing for the better, and then she came to you and asked you to take a coffee someday and she is so pretty and naive, you too are so naive and should have know better she only wanted to copy your homework, right.  
No no no, she asked you to swim together and eat lunch together and she even hugged you and you finally knew what being happy meant, and she was happy to have you! Even the others started to like you! You were so happy, you never wanted that happiness to end: is that what hope is, you thought?  
But every night you were in your bed, realizing even they had to go, maybe they’d stop like you, maybe they would go away like he did, and you couldn’t stand the despair. You had knew solitude and despair all your life, and only you could understand how much it hurt. You were used to see what little friends you had stolen from others prettier than you, better than you, and you can’t stand losing someone else too, and nobody ever understands -  
You could make them understand, right? Yes you can, yes you should, make them pay all the isolation you suffered, give them every grain of despair you have, maybe they will finally understand you shouldn’t reject someone who wants to be your friend. But not your friends, you would them stay with you, forever, and they don’t want the others to be gone either. You created a terrible thing, your mind is so lost in its desperate need of them, and most of all of her, she truly is the only one who loves you, and you want her to need you, just as much you need her, you want her to beg you to stay with her.  
You have gone deep into madness, but it was your despair, your need to be understood, you inflicted despair upon everyone just so they understood the Hells you lived crying alone, it wasn’t your fault, you only want your friends, how bad is it.  
Isn’t she pretty? She is your ray of sun, your hope, and she has begged you to sleep with her. She is so pretty, so needful and ignorant, she doesn’t know how much she needs you, she feels alone like you know, she has fallen in deep despair and you are her only hope, and so she has cried in your arms mumbling “I’m so alone, please stay with me”, and you feel so ashamed and aroused about how much you need her desperate. You disgust yourself, but you need the bliss of her arms around you, her chest pressed against yours, until she depends completely on you, because you depend on her, your hope depends on her, and her despair is all upon you.  
You now live with everyone and her in a gilded cage, altogether, they don’t even remember they made it together, the only way to get out is to kill, and not even you and your twisted mind could kill anyone, not your friends, and they wouldn’t kill each other.  
Yeah, they don’t remember being friends, but despair can do terrible things to your mind, and you know it too well.  
Yet, you underestimated how despair could be powerful, you, who knows despair better than anyone. But the corpses that now are lying covered with a sheet somewhere only you know have brought on everyone an ever more need of hope, and they trust you after all, they are all in all your dear friends. It won’t happen next time. Nobody will ever kill a friend again, not your friends, the first you ever had.


End file.
